


Cruel

by angelgazing



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly was cruel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

When Lilly was drunk she would hang off of things. Off of him or his bed or whoever was there, available and willing. She got high one time in September, when fall was just beginning to come down as much as it ever does in Neptune, and wrapped her leg around his waist and hung upside down off the bed.

Her knuckles dragged the carpet, and her hair was almost a pile on the floor. Her legs were long, long like should be illegal and probably was, tan and she had on this little pink skirt that slid up her thighs every time she wiggled a little bit and Logan didn't even try to not look.

She said stupid things like, "Your dad is hot" and "would you fuck Veronica, if she'd ever stop looking at _Duncan_ like that?" Her wrists were small, like she was actually fragile, when he wrapped his fingers around them.

"Do you think you're fooling anyone?" she asked, and laughed.

Lilly was cruel, when it got right down to it. She was cruel.


End file.
